


First time

by 01bumblebeefan



Series: Stoick/Hiccup stories [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: Stoick and Hiccup fuck. That is all. *hides from a mad Dagur*If you want to see Hiccup get fucked by someone leave a comment and I'll write it.





	

I smile as my son walks into my room. "Daddy?" Hiccup says softly.

Sitting up in bed I pat the empty part of my bed. Hiccup smiles and climbs on then onto my lap. He hugs me making me smile. "Does your thingy hurt again?" I ask him when I feel something poking my stomach.

He nods before he leans back and lays down on my legs before pulling his night shirt up to reveal his hardened length. Chuckling I gently grip his length and start moving my hand up and down on his length making him moan. "Daddy~" He moans.

Smiling I start to massage his balls as he starts to squirm. "Yes baby?" I ask as his back arches into my touches.

"Daddy it feels so good!" He moans as I play with his nipples.

Smiling I pick up his hips and bring his lower body to my face. I lick at his weeping member making him gasp and squirm. "Daddy!" Hiccup cries out as I start sucking him off.

So far we've been doing this for two weeks and it's been wonderful. Sucking on the tip I feel Hiccup shudder before crying out and warm, salty liquid goes down my throat. I pull off of him with a wet pop and lick my lips. "Daddy~" Hiccup says as he reaches out for me.

I smile and pick him up before laying down with him on my chest. "Daddy? Do you need me to do it to?" He asks me.

I shake my head with a smile. "No, no baby. You look to sleepy. Daddy can take care of it." I say as I kiss his forehead.

Hiccup kisses my cheek smiling. "I love you daddy." He says softly.

"I love you too baby."  
\--  
The next morning I feel something wet and warm wrapped around my member. Moaning I pick up the blanket to see Hiccup sucking on my member before he smiles up at me. Chuckling I moan softly as he continues to suck on me. "Daddy always tastes so good." Hiccup says before sucking hard on my tip making me cum with a groan.

Hiccup swallows down my salty liquid before he crawls up and onto my chest. "Morning daddy." He says before kissing my cheek.

I smile and kiss his chubby cheek. He giggles and climbs off. "I'll go make breakfast before Toothless and Thornado wake up." Hiccup says as he walks out.

Humming I get up and change into my usual clothes before walking out of my room.  
\--  
"Oh fuck Gobber! H-Harder! Faster!" I yell as Gobber slams into me.

Gobber chuckles and slams into me faster. "So hows 'iccup in the sack?" He asks right before a came hard with a silent scream.

Panting I look up at Gobber. "Wh-What do you mean?" I ask as he pulls out of me making me moan softly.

"Don't think I didn't notice does looks you've been giving each other. Plus I saw him giving you a blowjob out on the cliff." He says as he lays down in my bed with me.

"Y-Your not mad?" I ask him as I turn towards him.

"Nah. Personally I think it's kinda hot. Think he'd be interested in a three way wit 'is papa's?" Gobber asks with a smirk.

Chuckling I shrug. "I don't know. We haven't even done anything except blow each other. I'm.....I'm to afraid to. He's so small I could seriously hurt my baby boy." I say softly.

"Not if ya prepare right and take it slow. Why don't ya ask Spitelout how 'is first time wit Snotlout was? He was probably afraid he would 'urt 'im." Gobber says before kissing my cheek.

I smile as he sits up and puts on his clothes. "Gotta get back to the forge before 'iccup starts worrying. Love ya Stoick." Gobber says as he opens my bedroom door.

"Love you too Gobber."  
\--  
Knocking on his door I wait for him to answer as Thornado goes to watch a group of Terror's fight over a fish. A second later Spitelout opens the door before he blushes slightly. We haven't seen each other since I caught him with his son. "U-Uh hi Stoick." He says looking away.

"Spitelout, I have a question."  
\--  
"Ah so you and Hiccup have been blowin' each other for two weeks and now you want ta fuck 'im?" Spitelout asks me.

I nod slightly. "Yes. How...how was your first time with Snotlout?" I ask looking away.

"Amazing. He was so tight and vocal. Heh ha ha, he's still tight and vocal. You just gotta becareful and prep 'im enough to make sure ya don't hurt the kid." Spitelout says as I sip my mead.

"I know that all ready. But I mean how did Snotlout react when you said you wanted to bugger him?" I ask.

"Oh he was excited we went all night." Spite says with a smirk.

Nodding I stand up and walk towards the door. "Thank you Spite. Now I need to get home to Hiccup. It's getting late." I say before walking out but not before I hear my brother say; "If you two ever wanna have a four way don't be afraid to ask!"  
\--  
Walking into my house I see Thornado, Toothless and Hiccup were making dinner. "Hello you three." I say as I walk towards my chair.

"Hi daddy." Hiccup says smiling.

Toothless and Thornado both let out a growl before trying to set the table. "What's for dinner Hiccup?" I ask as I help the dragons.

"Ginger beef stew. I found the recipe and wanted to try it." He says as he tastes the food.

"Sounds good." I say before kissing his cheek making him giggle.  
\--  
"Daddy?" Hiccup says as he walks in with a deep blush on his face.

Turning to look at him I feel a blush rise up on my cheeks when I see him completely nude and aroused. "Daddy I'm so hot in here. Make the feeling go away. Please." Hiccup says as he caresses his own small, heart shaped bottom.

Hiccup crawls onto my bed then onto me. He presses his lips against mine making me moan slightly while I feel his length rub against my stomach. Rolling us over I push him down and kiss him back. "Daddy~" Hiccup moans as I start licking and kissing his neck.

Licking his right nipple I smirk when he arches up with a loud moan. "Daddy I want you inside of me tonight ok daddy?" Hiccup says as I suck on his nipple.

"What ever you want baby." I say as I kiss down his chest.

Once I get down to his twitching member I smirk seeing some pre-cum already dripping out of the slit. Kissing his member I take it into my mouth while gently rubbing at his tiny entrance. He moans loudly and tangles his hands in my hair. "Daddy!" Hiccup moans out.

I put three of my fingers up to my sons mouth before he started to suck on them. Letting his member go I lick at the tight ring of muscle before I push my tounge into him making his legs twitch. "D-Daddy!" He calls out.

Smirking I taste my boy a bit more before pushing a spit covered finger into his hole making him moan. "Feel good son?" I ask him.

He nods as he gasps. "D-Daddy hurts a little." He whimpers as I push another finger into him.

"Shh shh. I know baby. Hold on, ok? Let daddy find that one spot." I say while moving both fingers to find his prostate.

I watch him arch off the bed when I brush over something in his little behind. Smirking I move my fingers in and out while making them hit that spot dead on everytime I push them in. Hiccup cries out and pushes down on my thick fingers making me chuckle.

"D-DADDY! M-MORE! PLEASE!" He cries out.

"Shh, baby, shh. You scream any louder then the village will hear you." I say with a smirk.

Hiccup moaned before covering his plump lips with a hand. I scissor my boy for another minute or two before I deem him ready. Pulling my fingers out I reach into my bedside table and pull out a bottle of lube. Squeezing out a good amount I start to rub it onto my aching member with a soft moan. "Ready baby? Daddy's pretty big so this might hurt." I say softly.

He nods with a dark blush on his face as I interlock one of our hands together I gently push into my boy, watching his face for pain. Hiccup whimpers softly like a pup before mewing like a kitten. "Daddy.....so big..." He moans as I still my hips against his.

Panting I try to stay in control of myself. Fuck he's tight. Once I feel him push his body down a little I slowly move my hips. Hiccup wiggles under me making me smile softly. "You like daddy inside you baby?" I ask him as I kiss his cheek.

He nods as I start to thrust a little faster. I lick the shell of his ear as I pick up both of his legs before I start to slam into him making cry out. I watch his eye's roll back into his head and drool trickle out of his mouth as I strike his sweet spot over and over. "Oh gods Hiccup. So good! Ngh! So tight. Oh gods yes!" I yell as I speed up a bit more as I watch my boy writh in pleasure under me.

"HARDER DADDY! HARDER PLEASE!" Hiccup yells as I grip his hips as gently as I can so I don't end up breaking his hip.

Gritting my teeth I start to slam into my boy making him moan louder. After a minute we both cry out each others names in pleasure as we cum together. Me inside him and he onto our stomachs.

"D-Daddy....so good..." Hiccup moans softly.

Moaning I pull out of my little boy before laying next to him. "Can we do that again daddy?" Hiccup asks as I pull him towards me.

"Of course my son. Of course."


End file.
